


Office Romance

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an office romance isn't simple. Gunn/Fred/Wesley. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Having an office romance isn’t simple. The friction between Wesley and Gunn heats up slowly yet surely; waiting to explode until Fred would choose one of them.

They each try to woo Fred in their own way, try to take the sweet girl for themselves. But Fred is indecisive, flittering between them girlishly. It is starting to become too much. 

However, in the calm before the great storm there is one last chance for amends.

“Look, I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship over Fred,” says Wesley.

“Neither do I,” says Gunn. “But man, she’s going to have to pick one of us.”

Wesley looks him straight in the eye for a long moment.

“Maybe she doesn’t,” he slowly says.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” asks Gunn nervously.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” says Wesley, and Gunn has to smile at the seriously cute look on Wesley’s face.

And then they go to find Fred, together.


End file.
